


Good Puppy

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Armin and Erwin indulge in some pet play.





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been much for pet play but I saw some hot fan art and was inspired.

Erwin sat in his large leather chair. It had been a long day, and he was glad to finally get home and relax in his favorite way, with a book in front of the fireplace. 

He was still dressed in his black slacks and grey button up from work, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. 

A glass of brandy sat next to him on the small end table, and he pulled the bookmark out of his book, picking up where he had left off just the night before.

It wasn't long before he heard a soft whine, and slow plodding, and he knew what it was before he even looked up. Armin.

His gaze rose from his book, and he saw his small, blonde lover, crawling sensually across the floor to him. His chin length blonde hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail, a pair of black ears rested on his head. 

He had a muzzle fastened around his mouth, and a collar around his neck.

He was wearing a pair of exceptionally short, tight black shorts, and a matching tank top, hugging his small frame. Coming out from inside the shorts was a long, fluffy, black tail, which was attached to the thick butt plug Erwin had inserted deep inside of him. 

He whined softly as he crawled across the room to Erwin, who smiled. 

The elder man had dressed his lover up that way before he had left for work, and told him to be a good puppy and stay like that all day for him. And he had.

"Yes puppy? Do you need something?" He asked, putting his book down and adjusting his glasses on his nose. 

The small blonde continued to whine into his muzzle as he crawled toward the seated man, until he was at his feet kneeling.

"Are you hungry, puppy?" He asked, and Armin responded with a sweet whine.

"Very well." Erwin responded, spreading his legs. He leaned down and unbuckled Armin's muzzle, gently touching the red marks on his cheek where it had rubbed from being attached all day.

Armin gave a "woof" in appreciation, and then immediately got to work. 

He nuzzled his face into Erwin's warm crotch, unbuckling and unzipping the elder man's pants with his lips, working his thick, familiar cock out of his pants.

Erwin helped in freeing it, and Armin's small hands and lips got to work pleasuring his already half-hard member.

Erwin's head fell back against his chair, his hand holding the book falling to the side, dropping the hardback the floor and losing his place.

Armin licked and sucked and swallowed around his cock, letting out sweet, sensual moans as he enjoyed the taste of Erwin's precum on his lips, working to bring the older man to his orgasm.

Erwin's fingers reached out, one hand sliding around Armin's collar, the other petting his blonde head in approval. "Good puppy." He groaned.

Armin worked his lips as far down the man's member as he could go, the rest he wrapped his small hands around, jerking and pulling, Erwin groaning. The smaller man's tongue fluttered and kissed, licking across the slit and swallowing around the thick shaft, urging the man to come, Erwin shifting in his seat.

It felt so amazing, it would be a pity to come and have it end. He couldn't hold on much longer though.

A few moments later he came without warning, splashing his cum all over the boy's face, lips and hands, most of it sliding down his throat, Armin swallowing the warm, salty liquid gratefully. 

"Mmmm. Good boy." Erwin growled, petting Armin's head lovingly.

Armin sat back on his heels, licking the cum off of his fingers. He responded with a smile and a 'woof' of thanks, and Erwin zipped up his pants and pulled the small man up into his lap, the boy curling up and resting on his chest. 

"Such a good puppy."


End file.
